Forbidden Love
by dresstea
Summary: A triange love between Maka, Soul, and Kid! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing triange love story! LOL

Sorry for the bad grammar.

Hope you all love it :)

* * *

**Forbidden Love  
**_Ch.1: A Scythe, its Master, and a Death God_

Ding dong ding dong… The clock rings 12 times meant its midnight in Shibusen. Maka opened her eyes and woke up. She walked with very little noise. She peeked in to Soul's room and saw him still asleep. Then, she wore her jacket and headed outside.

"Maka!" Death the Kid called for her. Maka smiled.

"Kid!" Maka called back and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for I can't accompany you to your mission today" said Maka holding Kid's hand.

"Don't worry, at least we can spend this much time, right?" said Kid and kissed Maka's forehead. Her face becomes red of blush. They held each other and spend their night together.

* * *

"Maka! Wake up, it's morning already and it's your turn to make breakfast!" Soul shouted, waking Maka up. She woke up and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast.

"You've been so sleepy lately, what are you doing at night?" Soul asked. Maka kept silent – she didn't want Soul to know that she had been sneaking out with Kid at night. Soul was curious. He pulled Maka's hand and made his face near to hers. Maka was a bit shocked but she didn't say anything.

"You really have been weird" Soul said and let Maka go.

* * *

At the Academy,

"Yo, Soul!" called Black Star and they were high-fiving. Tsubaki smiled at both of the young boys.

"Hi, Maka. How do you do?" Tsubaki asked cheerfully. Maka smiled a bit.

"Good, how about your training last time?" Maka asked.

"Great. Black Star had been making a very advanced progress" Tsubaki answered with a big smile.

"Yo! Hi there! Two idiots and their female friend!" Patty shouted greeting them, followed by Liz and Death the Kid. Maka blushed a bit when he saw Kid – Soul noticed it.

"Hey, who are you calling idiots? Are you picking a fight with me?" Black Star was annoyed. Patty giggled and both of them started to fight.

"Has everything been well?" Kid greeted them. Tsubaki nodded. Soul and Maka were in both silence.

"Hey Kid, I want to talk about something with you – private." Soul said and dragged Kid out of the room. Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz saw them go and looked at each other.

"Well, it's not like Soul want to fight Kid in the morning as Black Star did… right?" Liz broke the silence. But Maka and Tsubaki didn't answer. Maka seemed a bit worry too.

"Ah, don't need to worry them. Let's get to the class!" Liz said and dragged Black Star and Patty to the classroom. Tsubaki and Maka followed.

"Do you have anything to do with Maka? She had been weird lately and I saw her face red when she saw you. What happened?" Soul asked. They were both outside the academy – near the forest.

"…Nothing." Kid answered without looking at Soul's eyes.

"Are you trying to avoid me? Answer me! What happened between you and Maka?" Soul's voice became louder. Kid stared at him.

"This is nothing to do with you. And who do you think you are can ask me such things? Annoyance." Kid said and started to walk away from Soul. Soul was angry, he wanted to punch Kid but held it.

"Maka's my master. She is mine and I am hers!" Soul shouted full of anger. Kid was startled hearing it but didn't stop walking – leaving Soul there alone.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing with Kid just now? Stein-sensei was searching both of you!" Maka called Soul on break time. Soul didn't reply. He seemed in a very bad mood.

"Are you ok?" Maka asked and put her hands on Soul's forehead. Soul was avoiding her hands.

"No, I'm ok." He said and walked faster. Maka ran following him. She didn't understand what had happened to Soul – which actually the root of his problem is her. Her relationship with Kid gave Soul the bad mood. In the corridor, they passed Kid, Liz, and Patty but Soul ignored them especially Kid. Maka was becoming more confused. She was afraid Soul knew that she had been sneaking out with Kid at night.

* * *

The night came,

At almost exactly 00:00 AM, Maka woke up. She peaked to Soul's room to make sure he's asleep then she wore her coat then went out of the room. She didn't realize that Soul was only pretending to sleep. Soul woke up and saw Maka from the window, slowly and quietly, he followed her.

"Kid… Is there something happened between you and Soul today?" Maka asked while holding Kid's hand. Her body leaned on Kid's. They were walking around the silence park.

"… I don't remember anything like that. But please Maka, do not mention any man's name when you're alone with me" Kid replied and put his left hand on Maka's shoulder. Her face was red.

"Umm, sorry. I didn't mean that. I mean – I always think about you but I have to be worried about my weapon too…" said Maka nervously. Soul was hiding behind a tree listening to their conversation. He was frustrated. But he didn't make any move. He stayed still there – kept on listening to the back-street couple.

"Yes, I know. I'll always be here with you. I only look at you. And I hope you'll always look at me…" Kid said and put his right hand on Maka's chin. His face was closer to Maka's. Maka blushed.

"I will always look at you Kid and I'll always here beside you…" Maka said. They were holding each other. Kid's face kept on getting closer with Maka's face.

"Close your eyes, Maka" Kid whispered. Maka did as Kid instructed and it was almost their lips touched when Soul suddenly appeared and broke the silence.

"Hold it, you bastard!" Soul shouted with anger and slapped Kid on his face. Soul fell to the ground. Maka was pushed backward but Soul catched her.

"Don't you ever touch my master! She only belongs to me!" Soul said. Kid stood up and he was furious. He glared at Soul who held Maka.

"I'll make you regret what you've done."

* * *

I wish I'm Maka.

Thats what I think when I make the story.

Well, thanks for reading :D

Wait for another chapter, kaaay~?


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love  
**_Ch.2: The Problem_

Death Scythe was sitting with a dumb-looking face. At least, that's what the people in the bar thought when they saw him. He seemed like in a real deep thought. A woman came near him.

"Want something to drink?" asked the woman while holding a bottle of wine. He didn't respond. The woman sat beside him.

"Is there something troubling you? I'm here if you need my h…" the woman hadn't finished her words when Death Scythe hugged him while crying.

"I'm in deep trouble! My daughter seemed to have a boyfriend! He didn't care for me anymore! What should I do?" Scythe cried and shouted like a mad scientist – and he IS mad. After some minutes passed, the bar kicked the man away.

* * *

Death the Kid was ready with his fist to solve his problem with Soul Eater when Black Star came to interfere.

"Yahoo! Hey guys! What are you doing at midnight in the park? You want to have a party without the great Black Star, huh? You can't! Hahaha!" Black Star shouted with his loud voice – confidently. Tsubaki stood not far from him, embarrassed.

"Damn." Death the Kid mumbled and walked away. He looked at Maka, smiled a bit and ran. Maka was still shocked with what-just-happened.

"Are you okay, Maka?" Soul asked and helped Maka to stand up. But what he got as a reply was a punch.

"What do you think you have done? You ruined everything!" Maka shouted in anger.

"Hey, Maka! Wait! What do you think you're doing? You're hitting your own partner!" said Black Star and tried to stop her. But Maka was furious and still trying to punch Soul.

"Oi! Stop it! Tsubaki, help me!" said Black Star who was confused. Tsubaki dragged Soul to distance him and Maka. Maka's eyes were full of tears. She cried.

"Everything is your fault! I hate you, Soul!" Maka shouted and she was trying to let herself free from Black Star's hands, and then ran as fast as she could with knowing no direction she headed. Soul freezed. He seemed to get a great shock – like being shot by thousand of arrows and could never run from it. Black Star and Tsubaki, who just became watchers didn't understand a single thing happened. They were confused. But when they tried to take Soul home, he didn't give any respond so both of them left the dark park.

* * *

The morning came,

"Good morning Kid, hey what are you doing?" asked Liz when he saw Kid training in the morning. Kid looked up at her a bit without saying any words and continued his training.

"Oh well, whatever. Just get ready to go already" said Liz without giving further notice. She didn't see that Kid was preparing himself for a fight – well, thats what he thought.

When they came to the academy, Kid searched for his 'beloved' Maka. He didn't find her. He was upset and found Soul – sitting alone in one of the corridor with blank sight.

"You! Where is Maka?" suddenly Kid asked with high voice. Soul looked at him. Suddenly, his blank sight turned red as fire – full of anger. He grabbed Kid's coat.

"I should be the one asking that to you! It's all your fault Maka became like that!" said Soul and finally landed a punch on Kid's face. His hand bled because too much force given. Kid's face was bleeding as well. Kid looked at Soul with fierce. Without any further useless talk, they moved to the field in front of the academy to settle this fast.

Kid without any hesitate fought Soul like he was his long-fated enemy. Soul did the same. They hit, kicked, punched, and fought with their own style. They fought for quite a time and the students were watching them. Suddenly,

"What's with the ruckus? Don't tell me Black Star picked a fight again… I'm tired of it…" Prof. Stein's voice was heard. Kid suddenly stopped his movement and watched the two shadows came to them carefully.

"Oh no!" Kid wanted to escape but he was too late.

"What is this? It is very rare to see my son fight his friend." the familiar voice echoed.

"Shinigami-sama…" said Soul who also stopped his movement.

"Go back to your class, kids! This is not something you can watch!" said Prof. Stein to the surroundings. With lot of sighs, they went back to their classes.

"Why are you doing this, Kid, Soul? Is there something troubling both of you? Just tell me" said Shinigami-sama. Soul didn't say a word neither Kid.

"Well, what is this? So you wanted to keep it a secret? Or should I provoke you?"

Both Soul and Kid were in silence. They didn't want anyone to know what happen but they have to solve this problem.

"Actually, it's a kind of relationship problem, father." Kid finally answered with a bit of nervousness.

"Well, actually it has something to do with Maka too." Soul continued. Both of them stared in hatred.

"Oho! I see! Romance problem, eh? Well, why don't we call her here too?" said Shinigami-sama.

"No need!" suddenly the most unwanted visitor came; Death Scythe, Maka's father.

"I'm going to solve my daughter's problem by beating you stupid-little-insolent-brats! Only I am deserve to be with my beloved Maka!"

and the story continued – even worse.

* * *

I'm truly sorry for never updating the story :(

I'm trying to get inspiration and well its difficult -_-

and the problem of my school's scores. chikuso.

well at least I'm saved for now!

hope I can keep writing :)

Thanks for the support guys!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm truly sorry for updating the chapter so long :(

But now I can update from mobile yeah XD hope I can update faster with this hehe :p enjoy~!

* * *

**Forbidden Love  
**_Ch.3:__ Parent and Child_

Maka sat on the bench at the park—alone. Her face was red from crying too much.

"How can I be so stupid?" She mumbled to herself. She looked at her hands, that she used to punch Soul the night before. Her tears then started flowing—again.

"You little brats! Don't you ever touch your dirty hands on my cute-little-pure-inoocent Maka!" Death Schyte said. He seemed preparing to show his power when Shinigami came near him.

"Shinigami CHOP!" and went the chop on Schyte's head.

"Aargh! It hurts! What are you doing?"

"I am the one who should be asking. What are you? A three-years-old child? Stop being so childish, idiot." Shinigama said calmly, but his words stabbed Death Scyhte deeply.

"Aaa.. I'm not a child, I am a parent! And I just want to protect my beloved Maka.." Scythe answered with puppy-face hoping Shinigami gave pity to him.

"Just go." Shinigami answered. Death Schyte slowly walked leaving the place, down.

"Well, back to the topic." Shinigami said and looked at both boys. They didn't want to make this problem big.

"Actually, Father—"

* * *

Death Schyte walked in the corridor slowly, he was still shocked but also annoyed cause he couldn't beat the boys that were near to Maka. A shadow approached him.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Maka asked her father.

"Maka... Why are you so mean to your father? Hic.. But its okay at least you're fine. I thought you will never greet me anymore" said Schyte trying to hug his daughter but pushed by Maka.

"What do you mean? I don't understand your stupid thought" Maka answered confusedly. She was actually come back to the academy to solve the problem, to settled everything.

"I thought you will never care about me anymore because of those brats that are fighting for you..." Schyte answered sadly, still trying to hug Maka.

"Eh? What? You mean Kid and Soul are fighting? No way! I have to stop them!" Maka quickly ran from the corridor, leaving her father in misery.

"Soul, Kid! I'm sorry!" Maka shouted as she headed to the field. But there was no one to be seen.

"Eh? I thought dad just came from this way? When I thought I will tell them I want to be with him. I have to solve this. I have to search them!" Maka was determined and ran back in to the building.

The sound of wind, blowing slowly in Shibusen...

* * *

I'm truly sorry TT_TT

But thanks for everyone who have been reading and reviewing! :D


End file.
